


When Worlds Cross

by StarSparkle2403



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles and Chiron are friends, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, The boys are dorks, protective Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: When Charles extended the invitation for some of Chiron's pupils to come visit the school, he definitely didn't expect them to be such a handful.Or that there would be so many monster attacks.





	1. A Visit

A knock sounded on Charles Xavier’s door one sunny afternoon in the middle of summer. “Come in,” he called, not looking up from grading papers.

“It’s been a long time, old friend.”

Charles looked up at the other man. “How have you been, Chiron?”

“The same as always,” Chiron said. “Although the past few years have been much more eventful than usual.”

“How so?” Charles asked, leaning forward. Chiron had always been one of the few people he couldn’t read, although that was to be expected. After all, the other man had been around for a lot longer than Charles.

“Two great prophecies have been fulfilled.” Charles raised his eyebrows at that. “And there are so many powerful kids around now. They’re wonderful, really, but they’re tearing up the camp,” Chiron chuckled fondly. “At least they clean up after themselves most of the time.”

“It sounds like you have your hands full,” Charles said, smiling serenely. “I wouldn’t mind meeting these kids you seem to care so much for.”

Chiron looked thoughtful. “I’m sure some of them wouldn’t object to coming here,” he replied. “Especially Annabeth. She would fawn over the architecture in this grand estate of yours.” He started to create a mental list of the campers he could ask to come. “How many would you be willing to put up with for a few nights?”

 _“Scott, how many kids do you think we could take on for a few days? Not as students, but as guests?”_ Charles asked telepathically.

 _“Ten or eleven, Professor,”_ Scott replied promptly. _“Might I ask why?”_

_“An old friend of mine will be sending some of his students here to meet us.”_

“Is ten or so alright with you?” Charles asked out loud, refocusing his attention on the man in front of him.

Chiron smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I know just the kids to send.” He began to move toward the door, the wheels of his wheelchair moving smoothly, and the blanket over his “legs” fluttering softly. Charles turned back to the papers on his desk, rolling his own wheelchair slightly closer to the wooden surface.

“Oh, and Charles,” Chiron said, stopping in the doorway. When he looked up, Chiron continued with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I hope you have insurance.”


	2. The Arrival

Charles waited outside the doors of the mansion, Scott at his side. The van carrying the new arrivals was slowly making its way up the drive.

“You still don’t know who these kids are?” Scott asked. “Not even their names?”

“Chiron wanted it to be a surprise,” Charles replied. “I rather prefer it this way. I will get an unbiased view of the children’s personalities. You will as well.”

Just as he finished speaking the van pulled up in front of them. The door flew open and the first to jump out was a thin boy with elfish features and curly brown hair. “Yes! First out, so I win!” he yelled.

“You only managed that because you were closest to the door,” a tall boy with black hair and sea green eyes complained as he jumped out of the van. Another boy was right behind him, this one with blond hair and blue eyes.

“We’ll beat him next time, Percy, just you wait,” the blond boy said, narrowing his eyes at the curly-haired boy.

The boys moved to the side, still bickering, as two girls jumped out. The brunette rolled her eyes as the other moved toward Scott and Charles. “Hello,” she said, shaking the two men’s hands, her intelligent gray eyes seeming to pierce through them. “I’m Annabeth.”

“Chiron mentioned you,” Charles said. “He thought you might like the house.” He smiled when the girl seemed to light up.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “The balance of-”

“Woah there, Wise Girl,” one of the boys said, cutting her off. “There’ll be plenty of time for you to talk the Professor’s ear off once we get settled in.” He threw an arm over her shoulder and smiled, green eyes twinkling. “I’m Percy,” he said.

“And I’m Piper,” the other girl said, coming over as well. “That blond idiot over there is Jason, and the smaller one is Leo.” 

When Charles looked over, the two seemed to be in a heated debate over something. He also noticed that a couple more kids had gotten out of the van. “And them?” he asked.

“The big guy is Frank, and the girl next to him is Hazel,” Annabeth replied. Frank went over and attempted to separate Leo and Jason, but didn’t have much success. Hazel looked around, then leaned into the side of a short, pale boy who was talking to a girl who had her hair pulled back into a single braid.

“That’s Nico,” Piper said, pointing to the pale boy. “And that’s Reyna.”

Charles couldn’t help but notice how relaxed this teenagers were with each other. They were obviously very good friends, and he didn’t have to read their minds to know that they would do anything for each other.

He also couldn’t help but notice that Logan was coming this way, and he didn’t look happy.


	3. New Scents Mean New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemmacatt12 requested a new chapter, so here it is.

Logan had just been going about his business, doing his daily perimeter check when new scents drifted to his nose. Seafoam mixed in with the smell of the air after it rains and one that reminded him of a library. Only one stood out to him though. It was the smell of warm chocolate, cold metal, and the tiniest hint of death.

There was something about that scent that just set him on edge. Logan had never smelled anything like it, and was a bit curious, so he followed his nose around to the front of the school.

When he rounded the corner, he saw Charles and Scott surrounded by a bunch of kids he had never seen before.

 _“I didn’t know that new students were coming,”_ he thought grumpily as he walked toward them.

 _“Logan, you’re going to scare the kids,”_ Charles told him as he got closer. _“How did you even know they were here?”_

 _“You didn’t tell me anyone was coming,”_ Logan thought back, a bit hurt. He thought that Charles would always tell him stuff like that. He’s not that scary is he? _“And it’s not my fault that one of them smells like death, and that scent carries,”_ he added.

_“Death as in horrible or death as in…”_

_“Death as in death.”_ Logan examined the children as he came closer. _“It’s not too strong though.”_

The children froze as he moved among them, sniffing each of them as he goes. He stopped in front of a short, pale boy. “This one,” he said gruffly.

The boy glared at him suspiciously. “This one? I have a name, you know.”

“Logan, this is Nico,” Charles said warmly.

“Everyone else, this is Logan, otherwise known as the overzealous guard dog,” Scott said with a smirk.

Logan turned and glared at him. “Shut it, One-eye.”

Nico grinned. “I like this guy.”


End file.
